


estamos atrapados en un búnker

by Yaoishipper166



Category: bts
Genre: Jungkook just wants his hyungs together, M/M, Namjoon is deaf, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seokjin is mute, Unknown voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoishipper166/pseuds/Yaoishipper166
Summary: sólo una advertencia, el español no es mi primer idioma. Conseguí la mayor parte de esto fuera de un sitio de traducción





	estamos atrapados en un búnker

**Author's Note:**

> sólo una advertencia, el español no es mi primer idioma. Conseguí la mayor parte de esto fuera de un sitio de traducción

Kim Namjoon se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, y el agolpamiento secreto, Kim Seokjin. Su amigo más joven, Jeon Jungkook, llevó a los dos a un búnker post-apocalíptico que sus padres habían construido, y luego procedió a salir corriendo del búnker y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, cerrando a sus mayores en el búnker. Namjoon había nacido sordo, así que no era muy fácil conversar desde que Seokjin no lo miraba, y no tenía su libreta. Seokjin por otro lado era un mudo. Había perdido la voz debido a que su madre le echaba lejía por la garganta hasta que vomitó por siete días seguidos. Los dos esperaron cuando Jungkook volvería para liberarlos del búnker sin ventanas, pero como los minutos, y luego horas, marcados por, pronto se dieron cuenta de que no iban a salir del búnker en cualquier momento pronto. Finalmente, Seokjin se dirigió a Namjoon, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención, antes de firmar, "¿Cuándo crees que volverá?" Namjoon miró sus manos antes de firmar de nuevo, "honestamente, creo que podríamos terminar atrapados aquí por unos días." Seokjin asintió con la cabeza, coincidiendo con el hombre más joven. Los dos volvieron a no comunicarse, sólo sentados allí. Durante este tiempo, Seokjin se tomó el tiempo para admirar al hombre más joven. Él podía decir por qué Namjoon tenía su propio Club de fans, lleno de niños y niñas por igual, que le gustaría conectar con Namjoon, pero por alguna razón Namjoon rechazó a todos ellos. Seokjin siguió estudiando Namjoon, cuando el joven se volvió a mirar a Seokjin. Sus ojos se reunieron, y no quería romper la conexión que se había formado. Hubo una chispa que se encendió en el interior de ambos, y como esa chispa creció cuanto más se acercaron el uno al otro, hasta que finalmente los dos pares de labios chocaron. El beso comenzó como indeciso, incierto, antes de evolucionar en una pasión acalorada con lenguas bailando entre sí y Namjoon trepando en el regazo del anciano, a horcajadas sobre él. El beso, o la sesión de hacer fuera, duró hasta que ni podía ir sin respirar más. Cuando se alejaron, continuaron viéndose jadeando fuertemente. Mientras Seokjin recuperaba su respiración, lentamente dijo las palabras que quería decir, ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas, sostengan Namjoon en su regazo. "¿hasta dónde estás dispuesto a ir con esto?", dijo. En vez de la señal, o la respuesta verbal ocasional que Namjoon daría cuando le hicieron una pregunta, Namjoon contestó Seokjin moliendo sus caderas difícilmente en el otro, haciendo el hombre más viejo para dejar hacia fuera un grito pequeño, sintiendo cómo es duro Namjoon ya era. Seokjin asintió con la cabeza, mostrando Namjoon que entendía, antes de mover una de sus manos para apuntar hacia uno de los dormitorios, para que estuvieran más cómodos. Namjoon salió de la falda de Seokjin, y tan pronto como el otro se había parado se volvió a prender, dando Seokjin otro de los calientes, la mente adormecer besos. Seokjin dirigió Namjoon a la habitación y lo respaldan hasta la cama. Cuando las piernas de los más jóvenes entraron en contacto con la cama, Namjoon se sentó y Seokjin a horcajadas Namjoon profundizando el beso más. Los dos rompieron una parte para el aire y Seokjin lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Namjoon. Una vez que todos los botones fueron deshechos, Seokjin muy lentamente arrastró sus dedos a través del pecho musculoso de Namjoon, causando que el otro arqueara en el tacto. Seokjin sonrió antes de bajar la boca sobre uno de los pezones erectos de Namjoon, chupando suavemente mientras rodaba el otro entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. Después de unos minutos, Seokjin cambió a chupar el otro pezón, amando la forma en que Namjoon se retorcía debajo de él. Ambos hombres podían sentir sus erecciones que querían liberarse de los confines de sus pantalones, y una vez que Seokjin dejó de chupar los pezones de Namjoon, se levantó de Namjoon y se arrodilló en el suelo, extendiendo las piernas de Namjoon abiertas un poco. Él fácilmente des el cinturón de Namjoon antes de moverse sobre el botón y la cremallera en los pantalones vaqueros flacos de Namjoon. A continuación, sacó los dos pantalones de Namjoon y los boxeadores hacia abajo sólo lo suficiente para que él tenga acceso a la erección de Namjoon. Seokjin observó a Namjoon, buscando cualquier señal del hombre más joven que quería que se detuviera mientras lentamente bajaba la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua en la erección de Namjoon. Seokjin oyó Namjoon aspirar en una respiración profunda como Seokjin envolvió la polla de Namjoon con su boca. Seokjin fue agonizante lento en la opinión de Namjoon enloqueciendo. Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad para Namjoon, Seokjin se apartó de la polla de Namjoon y luego se puso de pie para deshacer sus propios pantalones. Mientras Seokjin Desnudaba, Namjoon deslizó sus jeans el resto del camino. Una vez que Seokjin estaba completamente al aire libre, se sentó en la cama y tiró de Namjoon en su regazo. La sensación de sus erecciones juntas casi los tenía a ambos correrse, pero fueron capaces de evitar hacerlo. Namjoon observó como los labios regordetes de Seokjin formaron tres pequeñas palabras, "¿arriba o abajo?" Namjoon, incierto si lo dijo en realidad, dijo una palabra, "abajo". Seokjin asintió con la cabeza antes de poner suavemente Namjoon sobre la cama. Luego se levantó y volvió a sus pantalones para agarrar el pequeño paquete de lubricante que guardaba con él, por si acaso. Al ver el paquete, Namjoon Sonrió tímidamente a su mayor. Seokjin se instaló entre las piernas de Namjoon y usó sus dientes para abrir el paquete. Una vez abierto, Seokjin arrojó un poco de lubricante en sus dedos, frotando juntos para calentarlos un poco antes de colocar uno en la entrada del hoyo de Namjoon. Él bromeó en el agujero por un minuto, antes de deslizar lentamente el dedo en el hombre más joven. Seokjin se tomó su tiempo estirando Namjoon, sabiendo que era su primera vez con un chico, al menos como un fondo. Una vez que Seokjin decidía que Namjoon fue estirado bastante, él arrojó una cantidad generosa de lubricante sobre su Dick y lo frotó todo encima antes de colocarse en la entrada de Namjoon. Lentamente, Seokjin entró en Namjoon, tirando de vez en cuando para ayudar con el proceso. Una vez que Seokjin estaba completamente dentro de Namjoon, él paró para dejar Namjoon ajustar. En el cabeceo de Namjoon, Seokjin comenzó a un ritmo lento, y gradualmente aceleró como el hombre más joven le instó a. Seokjin se sintió alcanzando su clímax, y él agarró la Dick de Namjoon en su mano derecha antes de sacudir al hombre más joven apagado. Ambos culminaron apenas segundos de uno a, y Seokjin lentamente sacado de Namjoon una vez que él podía moverse. Se acostó al lado del hombre más joven y lo tiró a sus brazos, manteniéndolo allí mientras los dos se dormían en las sábanas sucias. Desconocía a ellos, Jungkook había visto todo sucede en las cámaras de seguridad en una habitación cerca del búnker. Jungkook había querido que sus mayores averiguaran que ambos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro y averiguaron que lo hicieron. Jungkook descubrió algo ese día, así, parecía tener una cosa para ver otro conseguirlo.


End file.
